Remotely operated devices have previously utilized specialized analog controls requiring a user to perceive a dynamic frame of reference of the device while controlling the device from a static frame of reference of the user. Mufti-functional mobile devices utilizing software applications may be used to control remotely operated devices using virtually generated controls. For remotely operated devices, calibration of the controls and device may be desired in order to provide an enhanced user experience.